


[Podfic of] The Same Page / written by xaritomene

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://xaritomene.livejournal.com/21514.html">The Same Page</a> by xaritomene<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:26:42</p><p>Contrary to expectations, it is Colin who is all-talk and virginal, and Bradley who callously fucks him for recreation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Same Page / written by xaritomene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Same Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45147) by [xaritomene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaritomene/pseuds/xaritomene). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5qpvy5gkseg6ao15iwiv0942op4ygrzh.mp3) | 24.6 MB | 00:26:42  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/x4675p1xklln1c2lekdelkvt6z7m0jgu.m4b) | 11.2 MB | 00:26:42  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/same-page).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
